fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Age: Physique and Mind
It was a troubled day for the land of Midi. The sky rumbled in anticipation of the worst, the earth grew sour wherever he tread, and the wind howled in fear. Far beneath the surface of the nation stretched endless tunnels in a great cavern system, once believed to have been the home of a legion of devils. The air whispered warnings and temptations to whoever entered, spirits caught within the walls attempted to stretch out to catch and possess all. Saburo tread these grounds without a care in the world. The spirits whom lingered covered in fear at his approach and those daring few who attempted to reach out to him had their spirits caught and burned. The devil lord's steps echoed through long paths, sending shivers down nearby creature's spines. But he had not arrived for an idle walk or to scare the ever living metaphysical crap out of everything and everyone. He had purpose in these caves. Somewhere in here lurked the secret to him reaching the ultimate state of being for a devil. If he could do that, no one could stop him, he could accomplish anything. If that came to be, he could at last accomplish his goal. "Hey!" A voice shouted at the demon from behind. He whirled around to see a man with a red bandana and black clothes walking through the cave. "Man it's cold in here. Are you Saburo?" He seemed to not have a care in the world. Saburo halted in his steps, a final echo of the thud rang out. The ten feet tall demon turned around to face whomever it was that had adressed him. He witnessed a human. A mere human, but one which radiated power unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. However, he did not consider him a threat in the least. "Who dares to speak the name of the Devil Lord? Who has the gall to adress it by name? Leave now before you suffer the consequence." "I guess that makes you him," said the man, cracking his joints and beginning to stretch. "My name's Ajax. I'm a mercenary. I was hired by the monarch here to kill you. Although, to be honest, I hate killing people, so I'll try to make it fast and as painless as possible. If I hadn't heard you were strong, I wouldn't have even taken this job." Silence fell across the caverns. The devil known as Saburo pulled something out from his back. In his hand he held the Blood Moon, one of the relics of the realm. Saburo turned on the heel, gazing down upon the man before him. "You believe that you can win, much less kill me? Few have been so foolish to assume victory, fewer has left alive." Ajax didn't even wait for another word, he jumped towards Saburo, faster than any High Speed or Light Magic user, and aimed an equally strong punch towards Saburo's gut. Not expecting such speed, Saburo stood unprepared for the assault. The blow struck him hard to the stomach, sending him hurtling to the cavern wall, crashing through and creating a crater in its wake. After a few moments of recuperation, Saburo climed out of the hole and stood back up to his full length. "Impressive strength for a mortal. I wonder what more you have in you." Saburo spoke as he reached forward. "Fragili. Attenuati." he spoke as he performed a negative enchantment on his opponent, weakening his strength and durability by an immense amount. As Ajax had no true magic aura to exert, there was no way of defending from this attack. After the enchantments had been cast, he began to swing the sickle around, throwing it at Ajax at momentous speeds. "What the hell?" Ajax murmured to himself as Saburo castes his spell. The sickle was sliced at him, but he still caught it between his fingers. "What was that?" Ajax grabbed the shaft of the sickle, and used the momentum to throw Saburo over his shoulders. Although his full power had dropped, Ajax hadn't used his full power in his first punch. It was just a warm up to test the waters. Saburo was flung over Ajax, swung down towards the ground. Before he made impact, Saburo spun and landed deftly on his feet, giving his sickle a mighty tug to reclaim the sickle. Saburo extended his hand once more, this time it contained an orb of flaming green spirit energy. "Malicious Bolt!" he cried out, sending this orb hurtling towards Ajax and once the orb would make impact, the orb would explode in a ten meter radius, searing anything and everything in sight and range. Ajax inhaled deeply upon seeing the bolt of energy being formed in Saburo's hand. After he had fired it, Ajax fired a huge gust of wind from his mouth, using enough power, aiming to blow the spell back towards its caster. As the bolt of magic was shaped from the tormented souls gathered by Saburo, the spell was easily re-absorbed into his collection. "You have quite the physique, to be able to return spells by your breath alone. I will give you this; you are proabably the most potent foe I have met so far." He spoke, waving his hand about behind his back, From behind Ajax rose two spikes of malicious soul energy with the intention to pierce Ajax through the shoulders. Ajax seemed to disappear from view again, the spikes not even touching their targets. He reappeared in front of Saburo, aiming a devastating kick to his chin. And as the legs were even stronger than the arms, it was even stronger than the punch he unleashed earlier, especially considering Ajax was slowly increasing his power overtime. Seeing how long it would take before either him or his target were overwhelmed. "You're pretty tough too, no one's withstood even one of punches before. Not while I was half serious."